


Not Your Fault Ty

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: After a loss, Tyler swears off going out with the team but as usual the suspicious Jamie sees right through it.





	Not Your Fault Ty

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Jordie is still on the Stars and probably will be in some upcoming stories. It's just easier for me to write and nothing wrong with it whatsoever. It is fiction to some extent tbh.
> 
> After a month and a half long hiatus, I'm back to writing and it feels good that I took the break and recharged the batteries. I've planned a couple of stories and even considering writing a different pairing (before Bennguin, my favourite pairing was Selanne and Kariya. Just as cute :)
> 
> This is one of my shorter ones but I hope you don't mind....

It was after a loss to Calgary, in which the Stars had lost 5-3, that all the stress, worry, and fear from the season finally came crashing down on Tyler, who was finally feeling the full weight and impact of it all. From the frustration of his knee injury to missing the playoffs....it was all too much for Tyler to deal with.

It had all just added up over time until it got to the point where it was just spilling over, overwhelmingly as well.

From another perspective, which didn't help at all, Tyler was also blaming himself. If only he had done more, scored more, assisted more, been a leader like Jamie, then perhaps the outcome would have been different. 

Or not. Because nobody would ever know.

To top it all off, as icing on the cake, it appeared that all the guys in the room weren't going to drown them in misery like Tyler was and decided to go out for dinner. 

The dinner that Tyler had begged out of, lying to an ever so skeptical Jamie, who knew right away that something was up with Tyler. With furrowed brows and a worried look on his face, Jamie inquired about it, being the good friend and captain that he is.

"You okay Segs? You seem....off. Quiet. Not you. What's up?" he asked, packing up his stuff while Tyler was getting ready to shower. Jamie was eying Tyler, daring him to just come clean with it, to just spill what was going on.

That was another concerning thing: Tyler NEVER dawdled until the end to shower. He was usually one of the first or middle of the pack group that was yearning to go out and chillax. The fact that he wasn't doing so now....

Whatever was up with Tyler needed to be fixed and the quicker the better. But Tyler was stubborn and could drag this out. 

Tyler smiled as he made his way towards the showers, throwing out a "Nah, I'm fine. Just got to go home and Skype my family and see the dogs. You guys go out and have a beer for me, k? Honestly, don't even worry Benny. I'm fine."

Yeah right. Sure you fucking are, Jamie thought in his head as he sighed and nodded, albeit VERY reluctantly. There was that nagging feeling just wouldn't go away and that's what was worrying, almost stressing Jamie now.

"Okay then. Say hi to the girls and your mom for me eh? I'll see you tomorrow?" Jamie asked, preparing to leave and looking back as Tyler headed into the showers, nodding.

"Will do. See ya."

And off Tyler and Jamie went, their separate ways, one sighing in relief that he had fooled his friend (or so he had thought) into thinking he was fine when it wasn't with his knee still bothering him and the other mentally wondering what was going on.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Jamie scowled in frustration as he joined the waiting Jordie out in the hallway. Jordie saw the look on his baby brother's face and knew all too well what was going on. Jordie considered himself an older brother to Tyler as well and wasn't oblivious to what was going on.

"Something is wrong with Ty, you get that too, don't you? And....you're coming out with us why? You should be back in there...." frowned Jordie, as Jamie shook his head and gestured for his brother to follow him.

"If I do that, I won't get anywhere. I'm stuck as it is. No, you're going to drop me off at Tyler's and I will wait there for him to get home. What's he going to do, lock me out? I can be just as stubborn as he is. Something is wrong with Tyler and I'm going to be the one to cheer him up," said Jamie, as his brother rolled his eyes.

"Okay bossyboots. Will do. And good luck. Two stubborn fuckers spending a night having a glaredown to see who is more stubborn. Sounds like a party....NOT. God, you two are so weird," groaned Jordie, wincing as Jamie smacked him on the back of the head. "OW!! What the fuck was that for? I'm the big brother, only I get to do that. NOT the little brother. Asswipe. You're not too old for a wedgie y'know!! OW! Quit it!!" Jordie whined, trying to push his pain in the ass little brother away from him but giving up, since Jamie was built like a brick shithouse (I heard Tom Hiddleston say that phrase once and have been waiting forever to use it in a story!! Yay!!)

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Not long after Jamie and Jordie had departed and gone out for the evening, or so Tyler thought, Tyler finished his shower, got ready, packed up his belongings, and headed home for a relaxing evening, hoping to just relax and be by himself. There was no need to involve others in his wallowing so that's why he had pushed Jamie away.

Tyler was humming a catchy song to himself as he unlocked his front door, closing it and went to turn on the lights. However, he noticed that one or two were already on and he was trying to figure out if he had left them on when a frowning Jamie stepped out from the living room with his arms crossed, looking at Tyler who had jumped in fright before looking down at the floor almost shyly, realizing that he had been caught.

"You can't lie to me Seggy, you know that? Did you honestly think that you could keep up this charade? And for how long? I'm your best friend, I know something is up so just tell me. You can tell me anything and you know that. You gotaway with no big brother for a long time but with me here now, that's changed. You can't fool me," Jamie said, watching as Tyler greeted his dogs but careful and hesitant to squat down due to the stiffness in his knee.

Naturally, Jamie sees this and automatically it clicks as to what is wrong with Tyler. He should have know it would be his knee, how could he have missed that? Jamie takes hold of Tyler's forearm gently and made to usher him up the stairs, fixing him with a stern look as if to say 'don't even think to argue with me.' 

"Your knee. That's what's bothering you. I should have known. Upstairs. NOW. No arguments," Jamie said in a no-nonsense tone, frog-marching Tyler up the stairs and down the hall to Tyler's bedroom.

From there, Jamie proceeded to undress Tyler, put his pajamas on and tuck him into bed where he almost literally sits on Tyler to keep him from escaping and avoiding further intervention.

"Talk. Now. I know it's your knee but it goes further than that. What else is up?"

Tyler tiredly tried to look away but when Jamie climbed into bed beside him and tucked Tyler against his chest protectively, Tyler caved.

"Fine. My knee isn't 100% okay? I don't know what's going on with it. It's just really stiff, today in particular and I don't know why? I don't want to say anything because I've been through the ringer already and I don't need more shit on my plate to deal with. The stress from this season has been almost unbearable at times....if I hadn't gotten hurt, I could have helped more, scored more, be a better leader like you are, Jamie. It's all my fault, karma is just hitting me now," sighed a miserable Tyler, trying to fight back tears.

Jamie stared at his best friend in utter shock. How in the fucking world could Tyler be thinking that? And why? 

Because absolutely none of that was true!!! And if someone had told Tyler that....oh boy Jamie would do more than have words with them. He would beat the fucking shit out of him until the cows came home.

"No no NO fucking NO!!! Don't you DARE do that Segs! Don't you dare do that and say that!! It's not your fault at all, how could it be when it was a cheap ass hit? It's not your fault at all that the season hasn't gone the way that it should. You have done the most to get us where we are now; you're not Superman and nobody expects you to be. I don't expect you to be. You're just Tyler, MY Tyler and I like it like that. You have 35 fucking goals for crying out loud. If someone has said this shit to you, tell me who it is and I will beat them a pulp. We were just unlucky this year but we'll get better. We will get to where we're supposed to be, which is at the top. Tyler, I am so proud of you and you need to know that. I don't care if I have to say it all the time. If that is what it takes to make you feel better that's okay with me. Got it?" asked a stern Jamie, kissing Tyler on his forehead before pulling back and gazing into his eyes questioningly.

Smiling softly, Tyler nodded, figuring there was no use in arguing with his big bro Jamie, knowing full well he would never win so why bother even trying? Tyler couldn't even hide a hangnail from Jamie, he was that good at being protective. 

"Got it," he whispered as Jamie smiled in return. 

"Good. And I'm going to keep making sure it stays that way. A happy Tyler is the best Tyler. Because it makes Jamie happy as well," he whispered softly, cuddling his best friend in the world closer to him like he as delicate china that needed to be kept safe forever.

Well, Tyler did need to be kept safe. Because he meant everything in the world to Jamie. And that would never change.


End file.
